You Taste Like Blueberries
by Doomed But Over It
Summary: This is life after Angel died. Two years to be exact. JoMo are the first to settle down. Bad description, more inside. Rated Teen for thier mouths. Oneshot


**Prelude—You Taste Like Blueberries**

**By Doomed but Over It**

**Author's Notes**—I sort of had to do this, because I am a hardcore Rent Head, and Maureen and Joanne are by far my favorite couple, besides Collins and Angel. sob I cry every time I see the hospital and funeral scenes. Anyway, I was sooooo sick of people showing them as an unhappy couple, I decided to do something about it. This story will be basically about them, the new arrival, and the Bohemian family, finally coming back together, three years after Angel died. Just a refresher, the couples in here are the classic ones, but I may do some slash later in. You have been warned. ANY ANTI SLASHERS WILL BE SEVERELY FLAMED!

Disclaimer—Me no own, you no sue. I own nothing which I write about except maybe the situation and the baby. Everything else is strictly Jonathan Larson, may he rest in peace, and Chris Columbus, respectively.

**_November 4, 1993. Joanne and Maureen's 3rd anniversary, 6:30 PM Eastern Standard Time_**

Maureen and Joanne were alone in the sperm bank, anxiously holding hands.

"Are you sure you want to do this, baby?" Joanne asked for the 6th time. "I could have the baby if you don't want to. It doesn't matter. We'll both be mothers…Y'know what? We don't even need a baby! We aren't ready for it yet--"

"Pookie, it's going to be fine! Think about it! We'll finally be a family. A real family, together forever. We can finally start thinking about settling down and relaxing…maybe I could take a break. It's been psychotic on the Anarchy front. This will be good for everyone." Maureen assured her.

"I don't know, you like your protests so much, Momo…are you sure this is what you want; what _we _want?"

"Jojo, we want to be a real family. We are ready for a baby. We are both mature responsible adults and we can do this. Okay, Pookie?"

"Yeah, you're right." Joanne smiled, happy for someone else to make the decision for her.

They hugged, smiled and kissed like they did on the night of their Commitment. The second one, that is.

Mo giggled. "Y'know what?"

Jo giggled too. "What?"

Mo leaned in really close, until their noses were almost touching.

"You taste like blueberries," she whispered, and bopped noses.

They both laughed hysterically and kissed as if the world was ending.

_**Nine Months, Twelve Days and Sixteen Hours Later**_

The yellow taxi hurtled down the road. Pedestrians dove out of the way to avoid being squished like so many bugs on a windshield.

"Faster, Driver!"

"Lady, I'm pushin' 80 already!"

"Jojo, my water broke!"

Joanne returned to her barrage on the cabby with renewed vigor.

"DO YOU WANT HER TO HAVE THE BABY IN THIS TAXI?"

"All right, already! I'm speeding up! Buckle up girls!"

"JOJO!" Maureen moaned. Joanne reached over to comfort her. "Its going to be okay, baby. It's going to be fine. Shh, Mo. You're about to be Mommy."

"Push, Maureen!"

"AURGHH! I'M PUSHING, POOKIE!

"Momo! It's coming! I see the head! Push, Momo! PUSH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"It's here, Mo, _she's _here."

"Let me see our baby." Maureen said quietly, drained.

Joanne reluctantly released the child and passed it over to Maureen.

"Let's call her Marie."

**Author's Notes---** Sorry about the excessive cutting off scenes. It's hard to write about births. It just is. I will go through the majority of the new one's life rather quickly, until she reaches a more writeable age. Sorry again. It's one of those horrible writer's tricks for getting out of it easy. This is just the prelude, folks. It's kind of like the making of, the setting of the scenes, the Doomed-just-got-a-decent-idea faze. Normally, my muse, Kiki Nalani Saraphina Isabel, (KNSI) would do this next part, but she is tired after doing all this work, aka bringing this story idea to me. So….

**Coming up Around Next Week—**

**The Battle of the Names- Part 1**

**The First Birthday Party **

**Who's Mommy? **

**Battle of the Names- Part 2 **

**Mommy, who's my Daddy? **

Hope you liked it! Please read and review, and remember to check out my other stuff, at

**Books Alex Rider The Root of All Evil **

Was it good? Horrid? My brain is eating itself just to stop reading these horrible words? I won't know unless you press that little purple button….

**Please Keep Reading and Reviewing! **

**Love,**

_**Doomed**_


End file.
